Blog użytkownika:Jackob222/Poświęcenie Miłość Przygoda Akcja /jak by co to moje pierwsze op
Cześć to moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc bądźcie wyrozumiali proszę INFORMACJE #Wszyscy wyglądają jak z JWS 2 #Czkawka ma oboje rodziców Stoika i Valke #Czkawka nie powiedział Astrid co do niej czuje #Czkawka niema nogi tylko protezę a szczerbatek niema połowy ogona #opowiadanie będą zazwyczaj się pojawiać w sobotę lub w piątki czwartek o 18 ale nie zawsze #pogrubienia to sny wyobraźnia lup Myśli #Astrid mieszka sama bo jej rodzice nie żyją #wszyscy mają po 17 lat ROZDZIAŁ 1 Co się stało Astrid część 1 (Perspektywa Czkawki) Wstałem rano jak zwykle o 6 bo już się przyzwyczaiłem bo zawsze o tej godzinie latałem ze Szczerbatkiem. Ubrałem się i poszedłem polatać ze Szczerbatkiem kiedy zaczęliśmy oblatywać wyspę już 3 raz zauważyłem Astrid która niosła coś w koszyku jak ja kocham Astrid jestem ciekaw czy ona mnie też kocha kiedy myślałem wtedy szczerbatek zaczął zlatywać szybko na zimie kiedy zobaczył Wichurę czyli smoka Astrid (jakby ktoś nie wiedział) kiedy zleciał na ziemie ja leżałem na ziemi cały obolały a szczerbatek biegał z wichurą kiedy Astrid mnie zobaczyła uciekła szybko do domu . (czkawka) Astrid czek.... Zanim powiedziałem ona już zatrzasnęła drzwi pod moim nosem ' może coś się jej stało albo mnie już nie lubi albo ktoś jej powiedział coś złego o mnie ' kiedy tak myślałem leżąc na ziemi po zleceniu ze szczerbatka Sonczysmark mnie wyrwał z myśli powiedział (Sonczysmark) czkawka coś ty taki nieprzytomny jesteś (czkawka) a bo myślę co się stało Astrid (sonczysmark) a co jej się stało? (czkawka) nie wiem ale się dziwnie zachowała kiedy mnie zauważyła uciekła do domu wiesz dlaczego ? (sonczysmark) nie wiem ale wiem że ona woli mnie czkawusiu a nie takie chuchro jak ty wiedziałem Astrid woli mnie haha (czkawka) masz racje jestem chudy i nie jestem silny ale przynajmniej nie przechwalam się tyle co ty i Astrid na pewno nie jest twoja szybciej świnie zaczną latać nisz ona bezdnie chciała z tobą chodzić (sonczysmark) jeszcze zobaczymy Poszdł do domu w końcu. Miałem go dosyć zawołałem szczerbatka żeby przyszedł do mnie przynajmniej szczerbatkowi się układa z wichurą ' i szczerbatek przyszedł do mnie i polecieliśmy do domu na śniadanie kiedy zjadłem śniadanie szczerbatek poszedł spać a ja postanowiłem sie przespacerować na plaże kiedy szłem na plaże przechodziłem koło domu Astrid kiedy spojrzałem przez okno to co zobaczyłem zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. i co podoba wam się mój pierwszy rozdział piszcie w komentarzach ROZDZIAŁ 2 Co się stało Astrid część 2 (perspektywa czkawki) Zobaczyłem Astrid w ranach a w koszyku były opatrunki i zobaczyłem nieprzytomną Astrid nie namyśliłem się długo cofnąłem się do tyłu wiozłem rozpęd i uderzyłem w drzwi z całych sił drzwi leżały a ja też leżałem wstałem podniosłem Astrid i opatrzyłem Astrid tym co miałem pod ręką. Wiozłem nieprzytomną Astrid na ramie i zawlokłem Astrid do mojego domu tam było już z górki bo moja mama mi pomogła zanieść Astrid do mojego pokoju i położyliśmy Astrid do łózka. (valka) czkawka co się stało Astrid (czkawka) nie wiem znalazłem ją nieprzytomną w domu i opatrzyłem Astrid (valka) aha ja murze iść bo wyjeżdżam z twoim ojcem więc ty musisz patrolować wyspe nas niebiedzenie około 4 dni (czkawka) gdzie lecisz ze stoikiem (valka) zabiera mnie na wyjazd z okazi rocznicy (czkawka) aha (valka) a ty będziesz mógł bliżej poznać Astrid (czkawka) mamo (valka) przepraszam nie mogłam się powstrzymać ja muszę iść pa (czkawka) pa mamo zaopiekuje się domem nie martw się Poszła ja zamknąłem drzwi od swojego pokoju i siadłem przy biurku i zacząłem rysować swoje marzenia. (perspektywa Astrid) Obudziłam się w pokoju czkawki kiedy popatrzyłam się w jego stronę zobaczyłam że coś rysuje kiedy spojrzał w moją stronę a ja zamknęłam oczy udając że się czkawka gdzieś poszedł bo wyszedł z pokoju. Jedyne co pamiętam to jak się próbowałam opatrzyć swoje rany ale zemdlałam pewnie mnie tu przyniósł czkawka i mnie opatrzył ' o jaki on słodki i miły i te zielone oczy które mnie uspakajały tak strasznie kocham czkawkę wyrwałam się z myśli i wstałam z łózka i podeszłam do biurka i zobaczyłam na kartce czkawkę i mnie jak się całujemy uśmiechnęłam się kiedy się znowu położyłam. Wtedy wszedł czkawka i zobaczył że nie śpię podszedł do mnie. (czkawka) Astrid co ci się stało że byłaś rana (Astrid) kiedy leciałem z wichurą nad wyspa smoków jeden z dzikich smoków mnie poturbował i poprzecinał próbowałam się w domu opatrzyć swoje rany ale byłam za bardzo wycieńczona i straciłam przytomność (czkawka) aha (Astrid) chciałam ci coś powiedzieć (czkawka) mów (Astrid) ja cie ja cie aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa usłyszałam przeraźliwy krzyk (czkawka) co to było spojrzeliśmy przez okno z Astrid i zobaczyliśmy. MAM nadzieje że moje opowiadanie sie wam podoba piszcie w komentarzach co sądzicie o moim opowiadaniu i jak myślicie co zobaczyli Astrid i czkawka i przepraszam za błędy ortograficzne ale odkryłem że mam zepsutą klawiaturę czasami pisze normalnie ale czasami wariuje ben de się starał poprawiać i piszcie w komentarzach co sądzicie:) ROZDZIAŁ 3 Atak na berk (perspektywa czkawki) Ja z Astrid zobaczyliśmy łupieżców (czkawka) Astrid jesteś jeszcze ranna zostań tu ja idę (Astrid) ale wróć dobę (czkawka) Astrid obiecuje ci ze wrócę zawołałem do niej wichurę żeby pilnowała Astrid i poszedłem zwołać jeźców. kiedy wszyscy byli na miejscu (czkawka) słuchajcie mnie bliźniaki przelecą nad wszystkimi statkami i je zadymią sonczysmark ty lecisz ze mną a Śledzik osłania bliźniaków zrozumieliście plan wszyscy krzyknęli tak! i polecieliśmy (sonczysmark) a ja co mam robić? (czkawka) ja i ty polecimy na statek dowodzący czyli ten wielki i rozwalimy go! (sonczysmark) wreszcie normalnie myślisz smark smark ! Sonczysmark krzyknął i poleciał jako pierwszy bliźniaki dobrze się spisały kiedy przelatywałem ze szczerbatkiem nad głównym statkiem zauważyłem drago mój plan się zmienił ja zeskoczyłem na statek i uruchomiłem mój ognisty miecz a szczerbatek wezwał smoki swoim rykiem przybyło z 20 smoków. Zaczęły niszczyć naszych wrogów ja zacząłem walczyć z drago kiedy już miałem odciąć mu głowę zadał mi cios w remie szczerbatek kazał wszystkim smokom rozwalić główny okręt szczerbatek mnie wziął z tam tond a smoki rozwaliły wielki okręt razem z drago. Wgraliśmy a ja obudziłem się dopiero w łóżku kiedy Astrid weszła powiedziała czkawka ja cie kocham. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Niepokojąca wiadomość (perspektywa czkawki) Nareszcie Astrid jest moją dziewczynom HURA! ucieszyłem się ale chyba na głos (Astrid) też się ciesze :) kiedy to powiedziała pocałowała mnie. (czkawka) Astrid 17 lat się w tobie kocham i wreszcie razem myślałem tylko o tobie zawsze i wszędzie (Astrid) ja też ale........ (czkawka) ale co ? (Astrid) wiesz bo wtedy kiedy opowiadałam ci o tym jak zostałam ranna to nie prawda (czkawka) ja kto? (Astrid) bo to mi zrobili łupieżcy (czkawka) ale dlaczego ? (Astrid) obiecałam im że pomogę w łapaniu dzikich smoków ale kiedy dowiedziałam poco je łapią złapali mnie i chcieli mnie zabić ale wichura mnie uratowała. (czkawka) to poco je łapali? (Astrid) bo chcą zniszczyć brek i nie tylko brek tworzą praz kolejny armie smoków tylko większą i silniejszą a na jej czele stoi nie byle jaki smok tylko Wander smok ! (czkawka) dlaczego mi teraz to powiedziałaś !? szybko rzeźba zebrać smoki i jeżców musimy uderzyć jako pierwsi (Astrid) kiedy ruszamy? (czkawka) ty nie lecisz jesteś ranna i nie wiem co bym zrobił gdybym cie stracił zostajesz rozumiesz!!?? (Astrid) tak rozumiem!!!!! Kiedy to powiedziała wyszła z pokoju i trzasnęła dziwami ale to dla jej dobra w końcu . kiedy tak myślałem czy dobrze zrobiłem nagle usłyszałem jak ktoś wchodzi do mojego pokoju myślałem że to Astrid ale to był.... CDN ZA NIEDŁUGO mam nadzieje że wam się podobało pamiętajcie żeby komentować bo tak mnie motywujecie i przepraszam za błędy a i piszcie w komentarzach co zobaczył czkawka ROZDZIAŁ 5 Porwanie (perspektywa czkawki) To był jakiś chłopak w kapturze a za nim 5 rycerzy wskazał na mnie mieczem i rycerze rzucili się na mnie nie miałem miecza a szczerbatek spał chciałem krzyknąć ale od razu zakneblowali mi usta dostałem czymś w głowę i zemdlałem . Kiedy się obudziłem byłem w lochu zamku kiedy poparzyłem do góry głowom zobaczyłem tego chłopaka (chłopak) powiedz mi jak tresujesz smoki (czkawka) nic ci nie powiem ty lepiej powiedz kim jesteś jak masz najmie i poco mnie porwałeś i gdzie jestem! (chłopak) mam najmie Artur Król Artur jesteś w zamku Camelot i zostałeś uprowadzony dlatego bo jest nam potrzebna twoja pomoc ba na naszą wyspę napada drago krawdoń atakuje nas smokami i straciliśmy już połowie ludzi z (czkawka) mam najmie czkawka i pomogę wam ale musicie mnie zabrać na berk po resztę jeźdźców (Artur) dobrze ale musisz wrócić i nam pomoc (czkawka) przysięgam pomogę po tych słowach Artur kazał mnie wypuścić i przygotować statek dla mnie. (Artur) wyruszysz rano teraz pokaże ci twoją komnatę i poznam cie z moimi rycerzami (czkawka) dobrze kiedy tak szliśmy Artur pokazał mi wile pomieszczeń i poznał mnie z Lancelotem czarodziejem Merlinem i innymi ludźmi w końcu dotarliśmy do mojej komnaty. (Artur) tu jest twoja komnata moja jest 4 dalej jak by coś to jestem u siebie moja komnata była wielka miała wielkie łóżko ze pomieściło by się tam 5 śledzików kiedy się położyłem rozmyślałem o tym jak drago przeżył i dlaczego mnie uprowadzili zamiast normalnie poprosić o pomoc i w końcu zasnąłem TYM CZASEM NA BERK (perspektywa Astrid) kiedy wyszłam z pokoju czkawki byłam wściekła poszłam do swojego domu się rozpłakać ale kiedy tak szłam zobaczyłam ze jakiś statek odpływa a na nim rycerze i czkawka od razu wszczęłam alarm..... CDN szkoła :( jutro dalej HEJ JESTEM I (perspektywa Astrid) PISZE NEXT A WY PRZECZYTAJCIE i z komentujcie Zanim wszyscy byli gotowi do odbicia czkawki statku już ni było . to moja wina nie powinnam się obrażać on chciał mnie ochronić a teras go niema i muszę go odzyskać. kiedy tak myślałam nad tym z myśli wybudził mnie stoic i powiedział (stoic) słuchaj Astrid musisz uratować czkawkę leć i odszukaj go proszę (astrid) ma sie rozumieć wodzu i odleciałąm z innymi szukać czkawki (perspektywa czkawki) kiedy się obudziłem popłynęliśmy na statku było 40 ludzi płynęliśmy tak z 20 dni i w końcu zobaczyłem berkale kiedy dopłynęliśmy do wyspy zobaczyliśmy smoki niszczone brek i na czele stał Wander smok a na nim siedział nie kto inny tylko drago krwawdoń od razu rycerze rzucili się do bitwy ja za to poszedłem szukać szczerbatka. (czkawka) SZCZERBATKU gdzie jesteś! ' '''krzyczałem wołałem ale nie było ani szczerbatka ani moich przyjaciół nagle coś mnie chwyciło dostałem w głowę ' '''i zemdlałem . CDN DZIŚ WIECZOREM ' '(perspektywa Astrid) ' kiedy szukaliśmy czkawki a właściwie wracaliśmy z poszukiwań zobaczyłam ogień i pioruny i bitwę ' (Astrid) do ataku ! (szpadka) dym dawaj ! (mieczyk) jot dawaj ogień ! (Astrid) wy się zajmijcie zołniezami ja pomogę czkawce kiedy każdy ruszył do walki ja leciałam ratować czkawkę ale kiedy nagle dostałam piorunem w głowę od Wander smoka i spadałam z wichury i myślałam ze to koniec kiedy nagle ' znikąd pojawił się szczerbtek i mnie złapał . tyle="font-size:14px;">kiedy już byliśmy na ziemi poszedł ratować swojego pana od razu zaczął atakować Wander smoka ja wzie (drago) ktoś ty ?! (Astrid) twoja śmierć ! (drago) haha nie rozmieszaj mnie (Astrid) tak to zobaczymy ! wzięłam swój topór i walczyłam dobrze walczył ale ja nie mogłam przegrać nie teraz muszę wygrać walczyłam tak długo i eis nie podawałam obezwładniałam go (Astrid) co teraz powiesz jakieś ostatnie słowo ? (drago) tak dawaj ! (Astrid) co ? i dostałam sieciom i związali mnie przegraliśmy obezwładnili nas a szczerbatek został mocno zraniony. MAM NADZIEJE ZE SIE PODOBAŁO :D (perspektywa czkawki) Kiedy się obudziłem strasznie bolała mnie głowa zanim doszedłem do siebie minęło parę minut i zobaczyłem ze jestem w więzieniu czyli przegraliśmy pomyślałem i tak było . kiedy rozejrzałem się wokół zobaczyłem ze ktoś jest naprzeciw mnie w celi to była astrid kiedy chciałem powiedzieć coś do niej ktoś podszedł do mojej celi powiedział (nieznajomy) nareszcie się nasz szanowny władca smoków obudził ' ZW idę do szkoły :( JJ i mogę dalej pisać :D (czkawka) kim jesteś? (nieznajomy) albert strażnik (czkawka) aha a dla kogo pracujesz (albert) dla drago i przyszyłem po ciebie przykro mi ale idziesz na śmierć (czkawka) co takiego ROZDZIAŁ 6 Śmierć czyli dziś umrę za to ze pogodziłem smoki z ludźmi za to ze jestem jeźdźcem albo porostu chcą mnie zbić bo mnie nienawidzi drago kiedy tak myślałem i szłem na śmierć ' '''wyrwał mnie z myśli głos tego strażnika ' (albert) teraz ci się tobą zajmom (drago) a kogo my tu mamy nareszcie się ciebie pozbędę (czkawka) nie podam się (drago) haha i tak nie marz wyboru zginiesz tak czy tak śmieciu przez porażenie od Wander smoka (czkawka) co ! (drago) własnie a później zabije twoich bliskich ! (czkawka) NIE! (drago) dość tej rozmowy dawać Wander smoka a jeńca przywiązać do słupa '''czyli to mój nędzny koniec to ale teraz nie interesuje mnie me życie tylko Astrid walki i stoika i reszty przyjaciół a i najważniejsze szczerbatka a tak wo gule gdzie armia Artura i szczerbatek pewnie zostali złapani ale niewidziałęm ani jednego rycerz ciekawe (drago) na mój znak (drago) i ogni (człowiek drago) aaaaaa (drago) co się tam dzieje ? (straznik) panie setki rycerzy za dużo aaaa i włócznia przebiła go na wylot (Artur) do ataku ! (drago) nie ! zajmijcie się nimi ! ja murze się zając naszym jeńcem (strażnik) spróbujemy ich zatrzymać zabić rycerzy! (drago) no panie smoków teraz gin przebił mi brzuch na wylot i straciłem przytomność (perspektywa Artura) (Artur) zabić strażników uwolnić wieniźniów ja się zajmę drago kiedy już miałem natrzeć na niego było zapuźno on uciekł na Wander smoku kiedy się tak rozglądałem zauważyłem czkawkę który leżał bez ruchu z przebitym brzuchem (Artur) nie brać jeńców zabić każdego strażnika ! kiedy rozpaczałem nad młodym jeźdźcem (czkawkom) zakatowało mnie 2 uzbrojonych po zęby strażników drago (strażnik) to twój koniec ! (Artur) nie wydaje mi sie i wyćągnołem eskalibór najgroźniejszy miecz na całym świecie zabiłem ich na 1 ruch (Lancelot) królu zabiliśmy wszystkich teraz idziemy uwolnić jeńców (Artur) weź 5 najlepszych ludzi i majom sprawdzić czy czkawka żyję i majom go uratował jeśli żyje (Lancelot) tak jest CDN PISZCIE CZY MAM PISAĆ DALEJ I CZY WAM SIĘ PODOBA ' ROZDZIAŁ 7 Cud (perspektywa Astrid) Kiedy uwolnili mnie z celi i wyszłam z lochów zobaczyłam 5 ludzi którzy nieśli czkawkę ! (Astrid) czkawka !!!! (rycerz) słuchaj on już nie żyję przykro mi ale robiliśmy co w naszej mocy (Astrid) nie nie !!!!!!!!!! czkawka ! czemu ! Niemogącym w to uwierzyć w to że czkawka nie żyje (stoick) zanieście czkawkę do mojego domu do jego pokoju zrobimy mu jutro pogrzeb (Artur) rycerze róbcie co wódź mówi rycerze zanieśli czkawkę do jego pokoju i zaczęli szykować pogrzeb a tak wo gule gdzie szczerbatek ? my flotylle 500 statków i wielkiego czerwonego smoka alfę ! (stoick) o nie atakują !!!!! Szykowaliśmy pogrzeb gdy nagle zobaczyli (drago) witam wodze ze was jeździec nie żyje teraz ja żądze ! i nic mi nie przeszkodzi ! drago nagle zaczął coś pokazywać alfie i alfa zaczął ziać ogniem i zniszczył połowę domów i wszystkie smoki poleciały do alfy (drago) wygrałem teraz macie się pokłonić i przystąpić do mnie lub zginąć ! (Astrid) ja niebeczenie ci się kłaniała! (drago) a więc giń ! alfa zabij Jom ! już miał mnie zabić gdy nagle plazma walnęła w alfę i usłyszeliśmy dziki ryk i nagle z dymu wyłonił się szczerbatek a na nim niemożliwe to czkawka ! (czkawka) drago teraz cie zabije bo ja się nigdy nieppodaję ! (drago) jak ty przeżyłeś ? (czkawka) do walki ! i nagle wszystkie smoki przyleciały do nas bo szczerbatek wrócił a to prawdziwy alfa (perspektywa czkawki) szczerbatku zajmijmy się alfom polecieliśmy w górę nad chmury i nagle w duł szczerbatek zaczął nabierać plazmy (czkawka) teraz szczerbatku strzelaj ! (drago) nie nie ! plazma trafiła alfę i drago jednocześnie drago spadł na ziemie a alfa pdałą martwa po tym widoku wszyscy przestali walczyć ludzie drago się podali i wygraliśmy (drago) może tom bitwę wygraliście ale wojny nie wygracie ! po drago przyleciał Wander smok i uciekł (czkawka) ja lecę za nim ! wtedy Astrid śledzik sonczysmark bliźniaki powiedzieli my lecimy z tobą (czkawka) to szybko za monom ! i jeźdźcy polecieli za drago a wojnę wygraliśmy (czkawka) jest szczerbatku szczelaj i zanim szczerbatek wyszczelił Wander smok poraził prądem czkawkę i leciał na skały (Astrid) czkawka nie ! ...... '''CDN mam nadzieje ze sie podobało wiem ze długo mnie nie było ake teras bende co 2 dni pisał next obiecuje piszcie w komentarzach czy sie podobało i czy czkawka przeżyje :) pa ' '''wiem wiem obiecanki cacanki pewnie teras tak myślicie ale postaram sie wrzucac przynajmniej 2 razy w tygodniu next i postaram sie nierobic tyle błęndów mam nadzieje ze ten next sie wam spodoba życze wam miłęgo czytania :) ''' ROZDZIAŁ 8 Połamany czkawka (perspektywa astrid) (Astrid) czkawka nie !...... '''czkawa spadł na skały szczerbaek go niezłapał a drago uciekł wzieliśmy czkawke na berk do goti NA BERK (Astrid) i co znim żyje ? (goti) tak tak tylko że (Astrid) oco hodzi !!!!? (Goti) tylko że czkawka ma połamanze żebra ząłmane obydwie ręce i zlamanom noge i wyzdrowieje najwcześniej za 2 mieśionce (Astrid) arz tyle (Goti) ma szczeńscie ze przeżył (Astrid dobze dzienkuje wziełam czkawke i zaniosłąm go do jego pokoju spij spokojnie pomyslałam i zosawiłam go samego wiem żę krutkie ale niemam weny i jade do cioci to pa bende wieczorem Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach